


Confusion in the Cafeteria

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cafetería, Calling the Wrong Person, Confusion, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Jo Mistakes Anna for Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>buffysummerrs asked "ANNA X JO CALLING THE WRONG PERSON FROM ACROSS THE CAFETERIA HS!AU PLEASSE~~~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jo scans the cafeteria looking for the distinct sign of her best friend, Charlie. The distinct sign being that Charlie Bradbury is the only girl in their high school to have bright red hair. Jo doesn't even need to bother learning the type or length of it, like she had to with Meg and Bela and Cassie and Ruby, she just needed to see the bright red hair and know that it is going to be Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion in the Cafeteria

Jo scans the cafeteria looking for the distinct sign of her best friend, Charlie. The distinct sign being that Charlie Bradbury is the only girl in their high school to have bright red hair. Jo doesn't even need to bother learning the type or length of it, like she had to with Meg and Bela and Cassie and Ruby, she just needed to see the bright red hair and know that it is going to be Charlie.

Her brown eyes land on a head of bright red hair, and whilst she briefly thinks that it's a bit more redder than Charlie's usually is, for she normally has a more orange-undertone, she shrugs and decides it's simply a trick of the shitty cafeteria lights. She picks up her tray and looks briefly for an empty table, and when she spots one, she turns back to Charlie.

'Charlie!' She shouts loudly, causing one or two people to turn and look at Jo. But the redhead, who's attention she is _trying_ to get, doesn't turn. Jo sighs briefly before she shouts again, 'Oi, Charlie!' 

Once again, nothing. A few of the younger grades turn to look at her with raised eyebrows but all she has to do is glare at them, and they hastily turn away from her. Everyone knows about Jo Harvelle's knife collection, and everyone knows that she's killed with them before. Sure, it's only some rabbits or deer when she goes hunting with her father, but she still has blood on her hands. 

Jo's hand tighten around her dinner tray and she grinds her teeth together. _She's listening to those damn earphones again. I swear, she's five seconds away from dancing about to "Walking on Sunshine", I can tell._ Jo isn't about to let that happen and so she starts to move, barging through the throng of people and making her way over to her friend, who's obviously decided that today is the day she's going to ignore Jo.

She readjusts her tray so that it's balanced against her hip and she only needs one hand to hold it upright, and with her free hand she reaches out and tugs on the redhead's shoulder. There's an indignant shout as Jo drags the redhead around to face her, but when their eyes meet Jo jumps away from her with a shout of her own.

Her hand that was holding on to the tray loosens in shock and her red plastic tray clatters to the ground. She's suddenly glad that she only bought a sandwich and didn't have anything other than that, an orange and a bottle of water on it. If it were fajita day it would have been much worse. 

'I am _so sorry_!' Jo apologises profusely as she falls to her knees, hurriedly putting her items back on her tray. She hears a chuckle from above her and when she looks up to the redhead that _wasn't_ her friend Charlie, she's staring down at Jo with a breathtaking smile upon her face, holding an orange in her hand. 

'I've been told there was only one redhead before I came here today, repeatedly, so I can understand the confusion.' She replies softly as Jo starts to stand up, and when she's fully upright she hands her the orange. 'But the name isn't "Charlie", it's Anna.' 

'So, you're new here then? Just transferred today? That's got to be annoying, coming so late in the year… oh, and nice to meet you, I'm Jo.' She readjusts her tray once more, holding it against her hip so she can extend her hand towards the new student. 

'Just Jo or is it short for something?' Anna questions as she takes Jo's hand in hers, after hoisting her bag further up her shoulder. She doesn't think about answering the earlier questions because she's already answered them a million times today, and it's the last thing she wants to talk to Jo about. She also doesn't try to think about how soft the blonde's hand is in her own. She doesn't. 

'Well, it's short for Joanna but please never call me that unless you want to get on my bad side.' Jo grins at her and adds, 'Just ask anyone around here. I have a knife collection and I can work a gun.' 

Normally when she brings that up, people cower away from her in fear. It's half the reason she was drawn to Charlie in the first place, because she found it cool instead of frightening. And judging from the way Anna lets out a soft chuckle, she also doesn't find it scary or worrying. _There's got to be something wrong with redheads._

Jo definitely doesn't register how soft her lips look as they pull into a smile. Absolutely not. She also seems to forget that their hands are still in each other's grasp, and when she does come to her senses about that, she gives an awkward chuckle and pulls her hand free with a quite mumble, 'Sorry,' trying to ignore the heat that's now growing on her face.

'Ah, I'm not the only one then! Last high school I was in, I was this freak because I knew how to fight and was trained to like, hunt, but you're that freak too!' Anna declares once she's finished chuckling, her smile widening until Jo can see a set of white, pearly teeth. 

' _Seriously_? I thought I was the only one with parents that weird!' Jo chuckles along with her but it's cut short when someone shouts her name. Jo turns over her shoulder to find Charlie at the table, already sitting with Meg, Ruby, Dean and Cas. Jess and Sam apparently having paired off with their own friends at another table. 

When Jo meets Charlie's gaze, Charlie raises her hand and beckons her over with a smile upon her face. Jo nods her head and turns back to Anna, who's smile has fallen off her face slightly.

'Hey, you wanna join us?' Jo questions before she even thinks that Anna may already have made arrangements to sit with someone. Then again, judging from the way her face lights up at the question, Jo thinks that maybe isn't the case.

'Sure! I'd love to. We can talk more about knives and guns and shit.' 

Anna then giggles when Jo mumbles, 'Where have you been all my life?' before they turn and walk over to the table, and Jo introduces Anna to her friends, secretly hoping Anna doesn't leave her life any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
